Digimon Tamers: New Tamer
by Perfect Soldier
Summary: Takes place after Tamers are back in the real world. OC along with the original main characters from the show. A new Tamer and Digimon have appeared on the scene. What is his purpose for being there? part of Ch.4(Ch.5) uploaded! Rest later Today!
1. Enter New Tamer

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! I do own Drakemon and Myself and anyother OC's I introduce in later chapters.! So don't sue! And even if you did all you'll get would be lint from my pockets! Well hope you all enjoy this fic! PLZ r&r too!   
  
  
Digimon Season 3: Digimon Tamers  
New Tamer  
  
  
In the depths of an empty alley a grey cloud began to appear out of thin air. Several seconds passed as the cloud grew, engulfing everything near it and stopped. From the depths of the grey cloud six sets of red eyes could be seen, and a loud roar emanated forth causing everything in the and around the cloud to shake violently as if in protest.  
  
A young boy, with a pair of goggles on his head, stood and stared at the cloud from the street entrance of the alley with a red and black dinosaur-like Digimon standing next to him, with his Digivice in one hand a blue card in the other. The young boy lifted his Digivice and the blue card up to his chest and asked, "You ready, Guilemon?"  
  
The red and black dinosaur Digimon, Guilemon, snorted and replied, "Ready Takato."  
  
Takato began to move the blue card to swipe it through his Digivice.  
  
"HAhahahaha!"   
  
He paused when he heard the laugh and looked at the grey cloud in shock as it vanished, leaving a three-story tall six-headed dragon-like Digimon standing in its place. Lifting his Digivice, he activated it and data on the Digimon began to appear.  
  
Hydramon. Hydra Dragon. Mega-Virus type Digimon. Attacks: Unknown  
  
Takato looked up at Hydramon and whispered, "Newtype Digimon." He looked at Guilemon and said, "Looks like we're going into this one blind, boy."  
  
Guilemon just snorted in reply and Takato laughed. Then taking on a serious look he swiped the blue card through his Digivice. "Digi-Modify. Matrix Digivolution activate."  
  
M.AT.R.I.X.  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Guilemon, Matrix Digivolve to. . ." Guilemon paused as he was surrounded by a green light. Rapidly he began to grow and to change, body growing four times that of what it use to be and armor began to appear on his upper half of his body, head and arms. On the head was a red and sliver colored mask. On the upper body was a body-like armor with two shoulder cannons, and on the arms were gauntlets with blades attached to the sides. Then the light faded. "WarGrowlmon!" roared the two-story tall cyborg-like dinasour Digimon.   
  
Hydramon just stood there and laughed. "HAhahahaha!"   
  
At that point Takato's eyes where similar to that of Guilemon's dilated eyes and he looked at Hydramon with anger. "Time to end this before it begins." Then in unison both Takato and WarGrowlmon yelled, "Atomic Blasters!"   
  
Energy began to gather around the two shoulder-like cannons and two large beams shot forth flying at Hydramon. When the beams reached it, instead of hitting their target, they dispersed into tiny harmless lights.  
  
Hydramon laughed again as he lowered one of his six heads towards WarGrowlmon and opened it's mouth. And a single blue beam shot forth and hit WarGrowlmon sending him flying backwards into a side of a building.   
  
Takato just stood there in shock as he watched Hydramon's attack send his partner flying back into a building and deDigivolve back to Guilemon. "Guilemon!" he cried as he ran to his partner's side. He knelt down as he asked, "You okay, boy?"  
  
Guilemon just laid there and asked, "Have any bread, Takato?"   
  
Takato couldn't help but laugh. "Leave it to you to think of food at a time like this," he said jokingly as he watched Guilemon struggle to get back up but to only fall back down. He looked up at Hydramon when he felt the ground begin to shack and noticed that it was moving towards them. He looked back at Guilemon to see that he had passed out. "Oh, boy. We're doomed," he said as he turned back to watch as Hydramon moved closer to finish them off.  
  
***  
  
From the shadows a young boy, with a baby-like dragon Digimon on his shoulders, stood watching as Hydramon sent WarGrowlmon flying back into a building, causing him to deDigivolve back to his rookie level.  
  
'This is the Tamer and Digimon that saved the Digital World from Chaos and Rebirth? How pathetic.' Still watching, he noticed that Hydramon was closing in for the kill. "It's time, Drakemon."  
  
The baby-like dragon, Drakemon, leapt from his perch on his Tamer's shoulder and said as they both moved out of the shadow into the light, "About time." Drakemon then flew towards Hydramon and launched a ball of heated air towards it and hit one of its heads, causing it to stop its advance.  
  
Hydramon turned towards the new Tamer and Digimon and laughed. "HAhahaha! And who are you to challenge me?"  
  
The young Tamer lifted in one hand a black and gold Digivice and a black and a blue card in the other. "Who I am is not of importance," he answered, then nodded his head as he swiped the blue card through his Digivice. "Digi-Modify. Matrix Digivolution activate!"  
  
M.A.T.R.I.X.  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
Drakemon was instantly surrounded by a green light. "Drakemon, Matrix Digivolve to. . ." he paused as his body began to grow and his skin change to metal. Then there was a blinding flash. "MetalDracomon!" he roared causing the surroundings to shake in protest.   
  
Where there once floated a small little dragon now flew a large metallic skinned dragon that was about the length of three or four Boeing 757s and a wingspan almost doubled that of his own body.   
  
***  
  
Takato just knelt there staring at the mysterious young boy in shock. Then he jumped as he felt a hand resting gently on his shoulder. Turning he saw Rika, with Renamon, Henry and Terriernmon standing there looking at him.   
  
Rika knelt down and looked at him with a concerned look on her face and asked, "You okay, Gogglehead?" Takato nodded his head and said as he turned to look at Guilemon, "Yeah, I'm fine. But Guilemon is hurt badly though."   
  
Rika nodded her head as she looked up at the mysterious young boy with a large dragon flying over his head and asked, "Who's that?"  
  
Takato turned to look at the boy too and answered, "No clue. But he did stop Hydramon from finishing off Guilemon though."   
  
"HAhahahaha! Who are you to challenge me?" they both heard Hydramon ask the boy mockingly. Then Rika gasped when she saw the boy raise a black and gold Digivice and two cards, one the blue card that her and the others used and the other card a black card that she had never seen before. 'He's a Tamer! And that means. . .' her thoughts trailed off as she looked up to the sky at the baby-like dragon Digimon. Then she looked back at the boy. "Who I am is of no importance," he answered. Then she watched as he swiped the blue card. "Digi-Modify. Matrix Digivolution Activate!"  
  
M.A.T.R.I.X.  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Drakemon, Matrix Digivolve to. . ."  
  
All three stared at the baby-like dragon Digimon as it began to grow and until they had to cover their eyes from the blinding flash of light that engulfed it. When the light faded and they opened their eyes they saw a large metallic dragon flying in the place of the baby one.   
  
"MetalDracomon!"  
  
Rika raised her Digivice and activated it, but nothing happened. Henry did the same and got nothing also. Giving it a try himself, Takato raised his own Digivice and activated it and data started to appear.   
  
"MetalDracomon. Cyborg-Dragon. Ultimate Vaccine type Digimon. His attacks are Giga Blaze and Energy Dragon Ball," he said as he looked up at the others.   
  
"How come Gogglehead's is working and ours isn't?" asked a very annoyed Rika.  
  
"Maybe because that boy's Digimon is similar to Guilemon," Henry suggested.  
  
"You mean that that boy created his own Digimon just like Gogglehead here did?" Rika asked as she looked at Henry while pointing at Takato at the same time.  
  
Henry just nodded his head and said, "Lets just hope we don't have to go through another incident like what we went through with Megadrimon."  
  
Takato was to busy staring at MetalDracomon in awe to have heard what the others were talking about. Of course he didn't have to for he already knew that the boy had created his Digimon just like he had with Guilemon. He watched as MetalDracomon opened his mouth and a river of flame engulfed Hydramon, who just laughed. Then he noticed MetalDracomon had flown higher into the air and that a ball of energy had started to gather at his chest.   
  
"Energy Dragon Ball!" roared MetalDracomon as the ball of energy flew from his chest and hit Hydramon.   
  
Takato covered his ears as Hydramon let out a roar of pain. Then three of Hydramon's heads raised and pointed at MetalDracomon. "Triple Ice Blast!" and three blue beams flew at MetalDracomon hitting him, causing part of him to turn to ice.   
  
Rika and Henry stopped arguing and looked up at MetalDracomon to see that part of him was now ice. "Not enough." They turned to look at the boy just in time to see him swipe the black card. Then there was a blinding flash of black light that forced them to cover their eyes in pain.   
  
***  
  
The young boy stood there and watched as his partner attacked Hydramon with his Giga Blaze attack, then his Energy Dragon Ball. 'All they seem to be doing is either tickling him or making him angrier," he thought. Then he looked in shock as Hydramon attacked, "Triple Ice Blast!" Three blue beams flew and hit MetalDracomon and caused part of him to turn to ice.   
  
He clenched his hand into a fist in anger and said, "Not enough." Then he looked down at the black card in his hand. Nodding his head, he looked back up at MetalDracomon as he raised his Digivice and swiped the black card through. "Digi-Modify. Mega Digivolution activate!"  
  
M.E.G.A.  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
There was a blinding flash of black light that engulfed MetalDracomon. "MetalDracomon Mega Digivolve to. . ." he paused as he began to change. His body began to grow twice the size that he just was, his skin changing from metal to a jet-black midnight color scales, and on his back a cannon-like object began to form. After a few seconds the black light faded and in the air where MetalDracomon once was, now flew a large black dragon. "OmegaDracomon!" and the buildings shook violently in protest of the roar.   
  
***  
  
Takato raised his Digivice and reactivated it again, while Rika and the others started in shock at the large jet-black dragon.   
  
"OmegaDracomon. Mystical Dragon. Mega-Vaccine type Digimon. His attacks are Omega Fire and Divine Dragon Cannon."  
  
He then looked up at the dragon in awe, then at Rika and Henry.   
  
"He's able to Digivolve his Digimon to Mega level without Biomerging?" they both asked in shock and in unison. But before they could get an answer all three of them looked up into the sky when a flash of light caught their attention.   
  
Up in the sky and at the cannon-like object on OmegaDracomon's back white energy started to gather. Then they looked at Hydramon as all six of his heads pointed up into the sky and he roared, "Mega Freeze!" and launched a single large white beam at OmegaDracomon.   
  
"Omega Fire!" roared OmegaDracomon as he opened his mouth and a river of flame flew out and meet the white beam midway and then continued until it engulfed Hydramon causing him to let out a blood-curdling roar in pain.   
  
They all stared in shock at Hydramon, then up at OmegaDracomon, and then finally at the young boy who said, "Time to end this."  
  
***  
  
The young boy stared at OmegaDracomon as he began to gather white energy in the sky and in front of his cannon on his back.   
  
"Mega Freeze!" he turned to see Hydramon launch a single large white beam at OmegaDracomon.   
  
"Omega Fire!" He then turned to see that OmegaDracomon had launched a river of flame that meet the white beam half way, causing it to vanish, and then engulf Hydramon itself, causing him to roar in pain.   
  
Looking back up at OmegaDracomon, he saw that the energy gathering process was completed. Then looking back at Hydramon he said, "Time to end this."   
  
OmegaDracomon roared as he launched a blinding beam of whitish-blue energy at Hydramon, "Divine Dragon Cannon!"   
  
Before Hydramon could do anything, it engulfed him and he was destroyed. OmegaDracomon then deDigivolved back to Drakemon and absorbed Hydramon's data that was left floating in the air.  
  
Satisfied with the results and that Drakemon had absorbed the data, he said as he turned and started to walk away, "Drakemon, we're leaving."   
  
Drakemon quickly flew and landed on his shoulder.   
  
As they were nearing the alley entrance he heard, "Hey! Wait a minute!" and he stopped.   
  
***  
  
Takato and the others watched in awe as OmegaDracomon launched a large white beam of energy at Hydramon causing it to be destroyed, and then watched as OmegaDracomon deDigivolved back to his rookie form and absorbed the data that was left behind.   
  
"Drakemon, we're leaving." They watched as the baby dragon Digimon quickly flew and landed on the boy's shoulder as he turned to walk away.   
  
Takato stepped forward and shouted, "Hey! Wait a minute!" He smiled in triumph when the boy stooped at the entrance of the alley.   
  
"What?" asked the boy, not bothering to turn around.   
  
"Who are you?" Takato asked. He cringed at the glare the boy gave when he turned around.   
  
"Gary Lytle," the boy answered coldly then turned and vanished around the corner onto the street.  
  
"Gees. Reminds me of someone else we know," said Terriermon, who was sitting on Henry's shoulder.  
  
Henry quickly raised his hand and covered Terriermon's mouth a little too late and said, "Terriermon."  
  
Rika turned and gave Terriermon a death glare. "You know stuff bunny, I would deck you if I wasn't in the good mood that I am in right now."  
  
Then all three of them turned to see Guilemon awake and standing, staring at them. "Have any bread, Takato?" All three of them broke out laughing, and Guilemon just stared at them in confusion.   
  
Walking over to his partner, Takato said, "Come on boy, and I'll get you all the bread you can eat."  
  
***  
  
The young boy, Gary, stood around the corner and listened to them laughing at Guilemon, with a look of longing on his face. Then slowly, with his head hung low, he turned and walked away, thinking about the threats to come and about how lonely he felt. 


	2. Dreams Come True: Pt. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! If I did then Drakemon and me would've been in the show! So you can't sue me!!!   
  
  
  
  
Digimon Season 3: Digimon Tamers  
New Tamer  
  
  
~ ~ ~   
Gary found himself standing on the edge of a cliff that overlooked a black ocean. Looking around he saw a beach below with a long outcrop of rocks stretching out into the black water with a lighthouse at the end. The light that came from the top of the lighthouse was also black. As he looked where the outcrop and the beach connected he saw a cave. As he turned he noticed that there was trees behind him. Turning to look back out over the black ocean he thought, "I've seen this place before. But where?" As he searched through his memories he found that he couldn't remember.   
  
SNAP!  
  
He quickly turned around in surprise to see a young girl standing there where the cliff merged with the woods. He stared at her for a few minutes in shock. 'Beautiful," he thought as he looked at her. She looked about 5' 6". Her hair was a honey-brown shade and looked like it ran down her back to her waist. Her face was small and slightly oval. Her lips were also slightly small, but full and luscious looking. Her nose was also small and was slightly narrow. But what caught his attention the most were her eyes. They were the same dark shade of brown that his are and they looked like had the look of loneliness and that they were searching for something. He felt like he was looking into his own eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but found that he couldn't say anything. Then he noticed that she was now looking behind him in fear. Turning he saw a Dragomon standing there looking down at him with two red eyes.   
  
"Hahahaha! I have found you at last child of Hope and Light." A large tentacle flew towards him. "And now you are mine!"   
  
Gary opened his mouth to scream as he was engulfed in darkness, but no sound came out. Then he seemed to be floating in nothingness. Then after what seemed like a few minutes, he noticed a faint light shining in the distance and he ran towards. Then he heard a laugh.  
  
"Hahahaha! You well never be able to escape me! Hahahaha!!"  
  
And he felt something wrap around his leg and slowly begin to pull him back away from the light.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Gary jolted awake and sat up in his bed gasping for air. He looked at the clock. 3:00 a.m. 'That same dream again,' he thought as he got out of bed and walked over to his computer. 'What's it mean?' His thoughts were broken by the sudden flashing of his Digivice lying next on the desk near the computer. Quickly opening the drawer he grabbed his cards and with one hand and the flashing Digivice in the other and went to the window. Opening it, he climbed out and down the fire exit to the street below. Once on the street he raised his Digivice and activating. On it a small map appeared showing four small dots, one slightly larger than the other three. "Drakemon, you ready?" he asked his Digimon partner who materialized out of thin air slighty above him.  
  
"Like you needed to ask," Drakemon replied sarcastically.   
  
Not replying to the remark, Gary left the alley and ran down the street signified on the Digivice that the other Tamers where on. When he reached his destination, he noticed that it was the park. Looking around he spotted the others with their Digimon Partners, in their Ultimate level, standing in a clearing staring at a slightly larger than usual WarGreymon. Walking up to the trees, he leaned against one and watched as WarGreymon sent all three Ultimate Digimon flying backwards and deDigivolved back to their Rookie level. But as he watched, he noticed that this time Guilemon didn't stay down and had gotten back up and walked over to his Tamer, Takato. Then there was a blinding flash of light and he was forced to cover his eyes.  
  
* * *   
  
"Soon you well be mine, child of Hope and Light. Yes. Very soon."  
  
* * *  
  
Takato noticed that he and Guilemon were the first ones there. Turning around he saw Rika and Renamon followed by Henry with Terriermon on his shoulder.   
  
Looking around Rika asked impatiently, "This is the spot, right Gogglehead?"  
  
Takato looked down at his Digivice and then back up at the clearing in front of him and nodded his head towards it. "According to the Digivice, that's spot."   
  
All three stared at the clearing. After a few seconds a Digital Field started to form and engulfed the whole area. Then as quickly as it had appeared it vanished, leaving a one and a half story-tall orange colored Digimon with orange and silver colored armor.  
  
"Well guys you shouldn't have to use you Digivices to know who this one is," said Henry.  
  
"No kidding. Who ever would of expected to see a slightly larger than usual WarGreymon appear here of all places?" Rika replied coldly and annoyed.  
  
Takato looked down at Guilemon and saw that he was staring at WarGreymon and asked, "You ready, boy?"  
  
"Ready when you are Takato," answered Guilemon with a snort.   
  
Takato looked up at Rika and Henry as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his Blue Card. They nodded their heads as they did the same. All three looked at WarGreymon as they swiped the card and yelled in unison, "Digi-Modify. Matrix Digivolution activate!"  
  
M.A.T.R.I.X.  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
As Guilemon, Renamon, and Terriermon charged towards WarGreymon, they were surrounded by a green light.  
  
"Guilemon/Renamon/Terriermon, Matrix Digivolve to. . ."  
  
All three Digimon paused as they began to change. Guilemon growing about two stories tall with upper-body armor, Renamon grew a couple feet taller and was now wearing a Chinese style hat and robe, and Terriermon growing to about 6'0" and incased in green armor. After a few seconds the green light faded.  
  
"WarGrowlmon/Taomon/Rapidmon!"  
  
WarGreymon just stood there with a look of boredom on his face and stared at them. Then before they could attacked he threw back both arms and a ball of yellow energy appeared between his hands and he threw it at them. "Terra Force!"  
  
The ball of energy landed right in front of them at their feet and it exploded. The force of the explosion caused them all to fly backwards and to deDigivolve back to their Rookie levels.   
  
All Takato, Rika, and Henry could do was watch as their Digimon were defeated with a Three for one blow. "Renamon/Terriermon!" Rika and Henry cried as they ran to their Digimon partners. Rika being the first to hers.   
  
"Renamon, you okay?" she asked as she helped, not only her Digimon, but best friend up.  
  
"He's too strong for us at our Ultimate level," Renamon coughed as she spoke, "and I don't have the strength or energy to try to Digivolve to Mega."  
  
All Rika could do was nod her head, from the shock of them being beaten by one single Digimon, Mega or not, so easily. Then she saw Takato and Guilemon and turned to look at him. As she watched she noticed that Guilemon was still willing to fight, even after being defeated, and he looked more determined than before. She looked up to see the same look on Takato's face as well. She watched as they both turned towards WarGreymon. Then she saw Takato raise his Digivice. Even from the distance she could hear what he was saying.  
  
"It's all or nothing, boy. You with me?"  
  
Guilemon snorted and nodded his head. "I'm still willing to fight, Takato."  
  
"Then lets do it!" She watched as he raised his Digivice to his chest and saw that it was starting to faintly glow. 'He's going to do it! He's going to Biomerge!' she thought to herself. That was the one thing that she guessed attracted her to him, his determination never to give up even when the odds were against him.  
  
"Biomerge Digivolution Activate!"  
  
Then there was a blinding flash of yellow light and she was forced to cover her eyes.   
  
* * *  
  
Takato watched as his two fellow Tamers ran to help their Digimon partners. Then he turned to see that Guilemon was the only one to have gotten up by himself, and he watched as his Digimon walked up to and beside him. Turning towards WarGreymon, Takato raised his Digivice and said, "It's all or nothing now, boy. You with me?"  
  
"I'm still willing to fight Takato," Guilemon replied with a snort.  
  
Raising his Digivice to his chest, Takato said, "Then lets do it. Biomerge Digivolution activate!"  
  
B.I.O.M.E.R.G.E.  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Guilemon, Biomerge Digivolve to. . ."   
  
Guilemon paused as he and Takato were engulf with a bright yellow light. Slowly they started to merge and become one. Slowly Guilemon started to take on a human shape with red and white armor and he grew to about 7'0" and he held a javelin and a shield in both hands. Then the yellow light faded.   
  
"Gallantmon!" Takato yelled with Guilemon from inside.   
  
* * *  
  
Gary stared at the red and white armored Digimon standing in front of WarGreymon in respect. Then he looked down as he raised and activated his Digivice.   
  
"Gallantmon. Warrior type. Mega-Virus type Digimon. Attacks are Joust Thrust and Just Shield."   
  
He looked back up at Gallantmon. 'So this is Gallantmon,' he thought as he leaned back up against the tree. "We're staying out of this one," he said as he watched Gallantmon charge at WarGreymon, who barely dodged in time.   
  
Drakemon turned his small head towards Gary and asked, "Why?"  
  
Gary replied, "I want to see what this Digivolution is capable of, and because if my guess is correct," he paused as he looked down at his Digivice to see it flashing and heard Drakemon begin to snarl, "Which it is, we should be having company very soon." Then looking towards the other two Tamres he saw a Digital field forming in front of them. But before he could do anything he felt something hit him from behind causing him to go flying and to land in some nearby shrubs and bushes. As he got back up, he looked up to see a Boltmon staring back down at him and Drakemon.  
  
* * *  
  
WarGreymon looked at Gallantmon and said, "So you're a worthy opponent after all." He laughed as he threw back both arms and threw another ball of energy. "Terra Force!"  
  
Gallantmon raised his shield and barely deflected it. "Our turn. Joust Thrust!" he yelled as he flew towards WarGreymon with his Javelin raised and pointing at his chest.   
  
Jumping into the air, WarGreymon just barely dodged the attack. Then pointing both hands into the air he yelled, "Mega Claw," and he began to spin rapidly until he became a tornado and he flew back towards Gallantmon, hitting him in the back and causing him to fly forward into some nearby trees.   
  
Gallantmon shook his head slight as he got back up. Then looking at WarGreymon he said, "You'll have to do better than that." Then raising his shield he launched himself at WarGreymon and yelled as he made contact, "Just Shield!"  
  
WarGreymon was sent flying backwards and when he landed he slid several feet before some trees stopped him. Then he got back up and looked at Gallantmon with deep respect and said, "You are indeed a worthy opponent." Then he began to sniff the air and to look around.  
  
Staring at WarGreymon from within Gallantmon, Takato thought, 'What is he doing?' Then he felt Gallantmon starting to do the samething and after a few seconds it dawned on him what it was. Another Digital Field! Looking around he stopped on Rika, Henry, Renamon, and Terriermon and saw another Digital Field appear in front of them. After a few seconds a MetalGarurumon walked out of it. Then he turned to the nearby woods to see Gary, the mysterious new Tamer that he and the others had meet the other day, with a Boltmon standing looking down at him. Then continuing to looking around, he say a young, honey-brown colored haired girl standing in the woods on the other side of WarGreymon, with WarGreymon staring at her, and in her hand she held a blue and silver Digivice and on her shoulder was a golden baby-like dragon Digimon. 


	3. Dreams Come True: Pt. 2

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Digimon! But I do own Drakemon and myself! How ever Ann and Dalandlamon are own by Lai Lai and I have her special permission to use them. So don't sue! Because right now if you did, all you would get would be pocket lint!   
  
AN: Part of this Chapter is dedicated to DigiDestined of Courage. A fellow Taiora and Rukato fan! Long live Rukato!! And a special Ping-Fa that opened my eyes and helped me discover what true love really is and what it is liked to feel loved.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
From behind some trees, a mysterious young girl, with a golden baby-like dragon resting on her shoulder, stood and watched as WarGreymon sent Gallantmon flying into some trees on the opposite side of the clearing of her. She then turned her head to look at the golden baby-like dragon and asked, "What is it, Dalandlamon?"   
  
"I sense the presence of two more Digimon," the little dragon replied.  
  
The young girl started to look around until her eyes ran across the area of were other two Japanese Tamers and their Digimon were. Just a few feet in front of them a Digital Field started to appear. Several seconds passed before and a MetalGarurumon walked out of it towards them. Then she continued to look around until she saw a Boltmon standing over a boy and his baby-like dragon Digimon.   
  
'This is not good,' she thought to herself as she turned to see that the WarGreymon was now facing and staring down at her. 'Definitely not good.' She watched as he slowly started to move towards her.   
  
Dalandlamon flew out in front of her and launched several small spheres of black energy at WarGreymon. "Blue Fire Tornado!"   
  
The young girl looked, first at Gallantmon and then to the other Japanese Tamers and yelled, "Go, help your friends!"  
  
She noticed that Gallantmon looked towards his friends and nodded his head. "What about you?" she heard a human voice come from Gallantmon.  
  
She raised her Digivice in one hand and the Blue Card in her other. She noticed Gallantmon nod his head, then turned and flew towards his two friends. Immediately she turned back towards the advancing WarGreymon and she took the Blue Card and swiped it through the Digivice. "Digi-Modify. Matrix Digivolution Activate!"  
  
M.A.T.R.I.X.  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
Dalandlamon flew up into the sky and yelled, "Dalandlamon, Matrix Digivolve to. . .!" She paused as she was surrounded by a green light. Quickly she began to grow to the size of two Boeing 747s and her golden scales changed to a bluish-silver color. Her tail grew to about 15 feet and her neck to about 10 feet. Her head became about four times the size that it was, but the eyes still remained the emerald color that they were. After a few seconds the green light vanished and she roared, "Dalamon!"  
  
WarGreymon stopped his advance and eyed the bluish-silver dragon in the sky with caution. Never before had he seen such a Digimon before in all of his exsistance. He watched as the dragon Digimon continued to circle in the sky above the young girl. Then after a few seconds he jumped into the air and flew up to the same height. Then he threw back both arms and launched a large ball of yellow energy at the new Digimon. "Terra Force!"  
  
The young girl watched as Dalamon threw back her head and opened her mouth. "Ultimate Nova Blast!" and she launched a large ball of fire. The two attacks meet midway and there was a large explosion and the young girl was forced to close her eyes from the blinding flash that it created.  
  
* * *  
  
Gary stared as the Boltmon advanced towards him and Drakemon, while Drakemon launched several Heat Sphere attacks trying to slow it down.   
  
'This is no good,' he thought as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his Blue Card. Then looking up at Drakemon and yelled as he started to swipe the card through his Digivice, "Now we can get involved. Digi-Modify. Matrix Digivolution activate!"   
  
M.A.T.R.I.X.  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
Drakemon laughed as he flew towards the Boltmon and said, "Now the party can begin. Drakemon, Matrix Digivolve to. . ." He paused as he was surround be a green light and as he began to grow. His body grew to that of three Boeing 757s and his scales started to become a silver metal. After a few seconds the green light faded and he yelled, "MetalDracomon!" Then he threw back his head and roared, "Giga Fire!" and he threw his head forward and a river of fire flew toward and enguled Boltmon.  
  
Gary stared in shock as the Boltmon seemed to be unaffected by the attack and continued his advance forward. Then he looked up to see MetalDracomon gathering energy at his chest and then launching a barrage of small energy balls. "Energy Dragon Ball!"  
  
Gary jumped out of the way as the attack hit everything within a ten-foot diameter. When he got up he noticed that Boltmon had now stopped his advance was now looking up at MetalDracomon.   
  
Boltmon grabbed the handle of his large axe and pulled it out from behind his back. Then he moved his arm back and flung it at MetalDracomon. "Tamohawk Crunch!" And the large axe made contact, imbedding itself in MetalDracomon's right wing, causing him to fall to the ground.   
  
Gary stared in horror as MetalDracomon hit the ground and deDigivolved back to Drakemon. He ran to his partner's side and kneeled. "You okay, pal?" he asked.  
  
Drakemon looked up at him and said with a cough, "I've been worse."  
  
Gary did a quiet laugh as he reached down to pick Drakemon up. But as he did that Drakemon leapt back into the air and turned towards Boltmon. Standing up himself, Gary also turned towards Boltmon as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Black Card. He gave Drakemon one last look and asked, "You sure?"  
  
Drakemon nodded his head. "I'm sure."  
  
Nodding his head, Gary swiped The Black Card. "Mega Digivolution activate!"  
  
M.E.G.A.  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Drakemon, Mega Digivolve to. . ."  
  
Drakemon paused as he was surrounded by a black light as his body started to grow to the size of four Boeing 757s. His scale color changed to midnight black. On his head there was a single large golden eye surrounded by several smaller ones. And on his back a cannon started to form. After a few seconds the black light vanished.  
  
"OmegaDracomon!"  
  
Boltmon again threw his large axe. "Tamohawk Crunch!"  
  
OmegaDracomon opened his mouth and released a large river of fire that engulfed and deleted the large axe and continued until it engulfed Boltmon. Then he started to gather energy in front of his cannon and after a few seconds he launched a large beam of white energy.  
  
All Boltmon could do was let out a load moan as it was engulfed by the beam and was deleted.   
  
Gary watched as OmegaDracomon deDigivolved back to Drakemon and absorbed Boltmon's data that was left behind, then he ran as Drakemon started to fall. Running as fast as he could, Gary just barely made it in time to catch him. He looked down at his friend and said quietly, "Good work, my friend." He then turned to see another dragon-like Digimon fighting WarGreymon in the sky. Looking down to the trees below the fight he saw a young honey colored hair girl. His eyes went wide in disbelief. She was the one from his dreams. Slowly he started to walk over to where she was standing.  
  
* * *  
  
From inside Gallantmon, Takato watched as WarGreymon advanced towards the mysterious young girl with the golden baby-like dragon Digimon launching several attacks trying to stop WarGreymon's approach. As he stared at the young girl he noticed that she was looking towards Rika and the others and he turned to see Renemon and Terriermon trying to fight off MetalGarurumon but without any effect. Then he heard her yell, "Go, help your friends!"   
  
He turned back and replied, "What about you?"  
  
He watched as the young girl raised her Digivice and the Blue Card in her hands. Understanding what she was intending to do he nodded his head.   
  
Turning, Gallantmon flew at MetalGarurumon and Takato yelled from inside, "I won't let you hurt Rika!" then in unison with Guilemon, "Joust Thrust!"  
  
The MetalGarurumon leaped out of the way just in time to dodge the attack. He then turned towards Gallantmon and asked with a growl, "Where's the Child of Hope and Light?"  
  
"Who?" asked Takato from inside of Gallantmon.   
  
MetalGarurumon roared and said, "Don't play dumb with me. I know he's here and our master has sent us to fetch him. Now where is he?"  
  
Takato shook his head and replied, "We don't know what you're talking about about. We know no Child of Hope and Light."  
  
"Then die!" he roared and opened his mouth. "Ice Wolf Bite!" and a white beam flew from his mouth towards Gallantmon.   
  
Gallantmon just barely raised his shield in time to deflect the white beam. But when Takato looked down at it he saw that it was completely frozen. Then he glanced back at Rika and saw the fear in her eyes and then back up at MetalGarurumon, who sounded like he was laughing, with a look of anger. Then charging foward towards MetalGarurumon, Takato yelled, "I won't let you hurt Rika!" then in unison with Guilemon , with the javelin raised, "Joust Thrust!"   
  
MetalGarurumon leapt into the air, still laughing, and howled as he launched several missiles, "Metal Wolf Claw!"   
  
Gallantmon raised his shield in time to deflect some of the missiles. Then he glanced back at the others to see that Rika was laying next to a tree unconcious.   
  
That was it, all restraints on Takato's anger was now gone. Turning back towards MetalGarurumon he yelled as Gallantmon made contact with his shield, "Just Shield! That was for all the pain you have caused!" Then he took the javelin and stabbed MetalGarurumon. "Joust Thrust! And that was for Rika, the woman I love!"  
  
MetalGarurumon leapt away and howled in pain and in shock. 'How could such a weak Digimon be able to be defeating me?!' he thought. He continued to watch Gallantmon as he went back to check on the two humans. Then he turned and watched as WarGreymon continued to fight some new Digimon that he had never seen before. Then he turned and looked in shock and disbelief at the spot where Boltmon was just standing. 'Maybe there is more to these humans then what we've originally thought.' He thought as he turned his attention Back to Gallantmon. Then making a decision he landed a few feet away and said as Gallantmon turned around getting ready to attack, "I'm calling for a truce between us, humans."  
  
Takato looked at MetalGarurumon weird and asked, "Why?"  
  
"Because I want to learn what it is that makes you strong, what is about you that make these Digimon Castaways, as they would be called in the Digital World by many, powerful enough to be able to defeat us," MetalGarurumon answered.  
  
"Fine. We have a truce," Takato said. Then he was surrounded by a yellow light and when it faded, he and Guilemon were standing side by side. Giving MetalGarurumon a nod, he turned and knelt down beside Rika.   
  
After a few minutes a Digital Field appeared and MetalGarurumon entered it and it and he vanished.  
  
* * *  
  
The young girl watched as Dalamon continued to dodge WarGreymon's attacks. 'We're getting no where with this,' she thought. Seeing something moving towards her out of the side of her eye, she turned to see the young boy with his own baby-like dragon Digimon walking towards her. Her eyes went wide as she saw the color of his eyes, a dark brown. 'Exactly like in my dream,' she thought. She watched as he handed her, what appeared to be a black card.  
  
"Here you'll be needing this," he said.  
  
She took the card, her fingers slightly brushing his, and asked, "What is it?"  
  
"It'll allow you're Digimon to Digivolve to Mega," he answered.  
  
Nodding her head, she swiped the card through her Digivice and said, "Mega Digivolution activate!"  
  
M.E.G.A.  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Dalamon, Mega Digivolve to. . ." Instantly Dalamon was surrounded by a silver light. She grew to about the size of four Boeing 747s and her scale color changed to a whitish-silver. Her wings grew to about twice the length of her body and were covered in rainbow colored fur-like feathers. And floating just above her back was a large golden ring-like object. After a few seconds the silver light faded and she roared, "Silmon!"   
  
The young girl and Gary looked up in awe at the Silmon.   
  
Silmon looked at WarGreymon with anger and roared, "You tried to hurt Ann and for that I can never forgive you! Mega Flare!" Silmon threw back her head and opened her mouth and launched a white beam of energy.   
  
WarGreymon stared in horror at the white beam, then yelled in pain as he was engulfed and deleted by it.   
  
Then Silmon deDigivolved back to Dalandlamon and absorbed the data.   
  
The young girl, Ann, smiled as she Dalandlamon flew back down and rested on her shoulder and then nudge she giggle as her Digimon nudged her tiny head against her neck. Then turning back toward the young boy, she held out the Black Card.   
  
The young boy shook his head and said, "No. You keep it. I have another one," then she noticed that he had a slight blush on his cheeks, "My name is Gary Lytle and this is Drakemon."  
  
Ann blushed slightly herself as she stuck the Black Card in her pocket and then replied, "And I'm Ann Brodie and this is Dalandlamon."   
  
Then she noticed his cheeks redden a bit more. "I know this going to sound crazy, but you look exactly like a certain girl from my dreams."  
  
Her eyes went wide and she gasped as she looked at him. "And you look like a certain boy from mine," she said, feeling her own cheeks redden more in embarrassment then she added, "Does the name Child of Hope. . ." she was cut off by Gary and was stunned by his continuing what she was going to say.  
  
"and Light?"   
  
She nodded her head. Then she noticed that he had stuck out his hand and she slowly took it as he said, "I think we have a lot to talk about. Don't you?"  
  
She just nodded her head as she stared into his eyes, not realizing that he was doing the same. Then together they walked out of the park.  
  
* * *  
  
Rika watched in horror as some of MetalGarurumon's attack past Gallantmon and hit the ground around. She could feel herself being lifted off the ground and hit a tree. The last thing that she remembered before she blacked out was hearing Takato's voice from Gallantmon yell after Gallantmon said, 'Joust Thrust' was "And that was for hurting Rika, the woman I love!"  
  
When she opened her eyes again several minutes had passed and she saw Takato looking down at her with a concerned look on his face and he asked, "You okay?"  
  
"Did you saw that you loved me?" she asked and she noticed that he nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, but I'll understand if you. . ."   
  
She cut him as she began to cry and launched herself up and hugged him. Then pulling away, but with her arms still on his shoulders, she said, "Dumb Gogglehead," and kissed him on the lips. When she broke the kiss, all she could see was a very shocked and embarrassed Takato staring back at her. "That answer your question of me loving you?"  
  
He just nodded his head, will Henry and Terriermon were whistling and hooting in the back ground. Then she looked at Guilemon who was staring at her and Takato in confusion and laughed. Then she glance at her partner, Renamon, no correction, her best friends and saw that she was smiling. Turning back towards Takato she noticed that he had come out of his shock and she kissed him again on the lips and then hand in hand they themselves walked out of the park, followed by a still confused Guilemon and the others.  
  
* * *  
  
"I will still have you, Child of Hope and Light. Nothing can keep you from me. All you are doing is prolonging the inevitable. Me ruling both worlds! Hahahahaha!!" 


	4. Arrival of Ultradramon and Mikomimon

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! If I did this would be an episode!!  
  
Author: I hope this gets you riled up in anticipation of ch.4s big battle that I promise you, DC! And tell your muses that I'm sorry that I gave them a break in this one and that I said not to hurt you because of it. Just remind them of my last email and the little promise that I made to them that would happen if they did. (LOL)  
  
  
  
A lone solitary black and gray soul wondered through the Digital World, search for anyone that would fight him. Nevertheless, no matter where he went it was the same: they all avoided him. In a way he could understand why. For he was Black WarGreymon, and one of the most powerful and feared Digimon in the Digital World. As he walked through this barren desolate region of the Digital World he could sense a great power. A power almost equaled to his own. As he stood there, searching the area for this great power he noticed that he was slowly started to fade away and he closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was standing in a wooded area. As he looked around he started to smile from realization of where he was at-The Human World! Still smiling he started to walk through the woods in the direction of the power that he sensed.  
  
* * *  
  
Gary, Ann, and the others watched as a three-story tall, all metallic dinosaur-like Digimon with two cannons on his back, emerged from a Digital Field.  
  
"This is not good,' he heard Takato behind him say.  
  
Turning around he saw that Takato was looking at his Digivice and gave him a funny look as he said, "You don't need that to know who this Digimon is."  
  
Then he noticed Rika out of the corner of his eye giving him a glare, then she ask, "Yeah, then who is he?"  
  
Gary turned back around and stared at the Digimon as he answered. "Machindramon. Android. Mega Virus type Digimon. Attacks are Giga Cannon and Dragon Fire." Then he looked at Ann and asked with a smirk, "You want him or should I?"  
  
Ann grinned back as she reached into her pocket and pulled out both the Blue and the Black Card. "I'll take him."  
  
"Hey, what about us?" Alan turned to see a very annoyed Rika.  
  
"Ann and I thought that we'd be nice and give you guys a rest after yesterday evenings battle," he replied then added coldly, "and besides, have you forgotten that your Digimon haven't even fully recovered?" He smiled when Rika didn't reply and looked away in embarrassment. Then looking back to Ann and holding out his arm towards Machinedramon with a bow he said, "He's all yours." Then as he stood back up to his full height he said as she passed, "Be careful and I'll be here to back you up when you need me."  
  
She nodded her head and then yelled as she swiped the Black Card, "Dalandlamon, let's end this before it starts. Digi-Modify. Mega Digivolution activate!"  
  
M.E.G.A.  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Dalandlamon, Mega Digivolve to. . ." Dalandlamon paused as she was surrounded by a bright silverish light that caused everyone to cover their eyes. Quickly Dalandlamon began to grow to the size of three Boeing 747s and her scales changed to a silverish-white color and her wings twice the size of her body. When the light faded she roared. "Silmon!"  
  
* * *  
  
Now you are mine, Child of Hope and Light.   
  
* * *  
  
Gary watched as a black beam came out of the sky and engulfed Machinedramon. Then just as fast as it came it disappeared and standing in front of him was a crimson and black Machinedramon. Then he noticed that it wasn't a Machinedramon but a Digimon that he had thought that he would never have to see again.  
  
"Who's that?" he heard Rika say and knew that she was going for her Digivice.  
  
"ChoasCrimson. Android. What would be called a super-Mega Virus type Human/Digimon Hybrid. Nothing like your Biomerge levels. His attacks are Chaos Cannon and Chaos Wave. An early expirement that went wrong."  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
He turned towards Henry and answered, "He was originally a human scientist and he got a hold of some Digimon DNA that belonged to the, what I have come to call 'Chaos Masters', four extremely powerful Digimon. They were more powerful than the Dark Masters and even Apocolypsemon himself. And the scientist injected himself with it, so that he could become one of the most powerful beings that was ever known."  
  
"If he was so powerful then how was he defeated and why did Machinedramon just Digivolved into him?" asked Henry.  
  
"I never said that he was defeated. One day he just vanished without a trace never to be seen or heard from again," he answered, "and to answer your question of how and why Machinedramon just Digivolved into him, I can't."  
  
"Aaahhh!!!"  
  
Gary turned to see that while the whole time that he was explaining things that ChaosCrimson was now holding Ann. Then looking around he saw Dalandlamon lying unconscious several feet away.   
  
"Hahahaha! It has been a long time Gary. And look what I have, a new plaything. Hahahahaha!"  
  
Quickly Gary's anger started to begin to surface and he yelled, "What do you want, ChaosCrimson?!"  
  
"Hahahahaha! It seems that you have become soft since the last time I seen you. And what I, no, my Master wants is you."   
  
"Well if you want me then let her go and come and get me! Or are you afraid that I'll beat you like the last time we meet!" yelled Gary as he was quickly losing more control of his anger.   
  
"Then I will. Hahahahaha!" laughed ChaosCrimson and he threw Ann to the side as if she were a rag doll.   
  
Gary watched in horror as her unconscious body flew towards a building wall. Then he saw Renamon appear out of nowhere and caught her. He turned and saw a smiling Rika staring back at him and he smiled back. Turning back towards ChaosCrmson, he raised his Digivice to his chest and yelled, "If you want me, Biomerge Digivolution activate!"  
  
B.I.O.M.E.R.G.E.  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Drakemon, Biomerge Digivolve to. . ." said Drakemon as he fly up into the air and stopped above Gary.  
  
All of the sudden a bright golden beam of light came from the sky and surrounded both Gary and Drakemon. Slowly they started to merge and Drakemon began to take on a human form and he grew to about 10'-0". Then black armor with gold trim appeared on him. And the wings went through it and stuck out the back. Then a cannon-like object start to appear and was fused to the lower part of the right arm but it still allowed the right hand to be free. Then next a large golden shield with what appeared to be the combined symbols of both Hope and Light on it materialize on the left arm along with a black hilted, golden bladed broadsword in the left hand. And then a black with gold trim helmet covered the head. After a few seconds the golden light vanished and the voices of both Gary and Drakemon yelled in unison, "Ultradramon!"  
  
Then Gary's voice coming from Ultradramon said, "You got me!"  
  
* * *  
  
Takato, Rika, and Henry stared at the new Digimon floating in the air before them.   
  
Rika then turned to Takato as she watched him lift his Digivice and activate. "Well?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Ultradramon. Legenday Dragoon. Warrior. Biomerged Mega Vaccine type. His attacks are Vital Force, Divine Shield, and. . ." Takato trailed off when he got the last attack.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Rika asked getting even annoyed than before.  
  
Takato raised his head up and stared at her as he answered. "Divine Dragon Cannon."  
  
Rika and Henry's eyes went wide and all three of them turned back to look at Ultradramon when they heard Gary's voice coming from him saying, "Now you got me!"   
  
Then they watched as he flew towards ChaosCrimson, who was powering up his two cannons to fire, with his sword pointing at the head.  
  
* * *  
  
Black WarGreymon stood on top of a building watching the battle that was being waged below with a smile. 'I've found my next worthy opponent,' he thought as his eyes moved from the battle to the boy with goggles on his head and a red and black dinosaur Digimon standing next to him. Then he silently laughed in anticipation of the great battle that they would fight. But instead of going down there now he decided to wait until another time and went back to watching the battle.   
  
* * *  
  
Ann stared as Machinedramon was engulfed by a black beam of light from the sky and as he began to change. When the black beam faded, standing in front of her was now a crimson and black android dinosaur Digimon that looked similar to Machinedramon, but wasn't. Then she looked up at Silmon to see that she had now threw back her head and was powering up to attack.   
  
"Chaos Wave!"  
  
She turned to see that the new Digimon had fired a beam of black energy at Silmon and she watched in horror as it made contact. Silmon roared in pain as she began to fall. Before Ann could doing anything, she felt a large metallic clawed hand close around her and she stared in horror as she saw the new Digimon lift her into the air and she screamed as he began to tighten his hold on her. "Aaahhhh!" Then she stopped as she felt his grip loosened. Then she saw the reason why. Gary was standing there with a look of anger on his face staring at the new Digimon.   
  
"Hahahaha! It has been a long time Gary. And look what I have, a new plaything. Hahahahaha!"  
  
She watched as he was starting to quickly lose his control over his anger. "What do you want, ChaosCrimson?!"  
  
"Hahahahaha! It seems that you have become soft since the last time I seen you. And what I, no, my Master wants is you."   
  
"Well if you want me then let her go and come and get me! Or are you afraid that I'll beat you like the last time we meet!"   
  
She grimaced as the new Digimon's grip began to tighten again, obviously because of the affect that Gary's last remark had. Then she felt him move and swing his arm to the side and his grip released, allowing her to go flying out of his hand. Then instead of feeling of her body hit the ground she felt two-soft furred covered arms catch and she looked up to see that is was Renamon. Then weakly she turned back towards Gary as she heard him yell, "If you want me, Biomerge Digivolution activate!" And the as her eyes began to close she saw a bright golden light surround both Gary and Drakemon. And then just before she blacked out she heard him yell, "You got me!" And then there was blackness.   
  
What seemed like hours, but was only a matter of a few minutes passed before Ann opened eyes again and when she did she saw a concerned Dalandlamon floating in front of her and a yet another new Digimon fighting the new version of Machindramon. Slowly she got up and made her way towards the battle. 'Gary,' she thought as she stopped and looked up at the flying black and gold knight in front of her. Then she lifted her Digivice and activated and the name Ultradramon appeared on it. Then pointing it at the new version of Machinedramon, ChaosCrimson appeard on it. Then she lifted her head and watched in horror as Ultradramon was sent crashing back into the ground, but then she sighed when he got back up and flew back at ChaosCrimson.  
  
She slowly brought her Digivice up to her chest as if in prey and closed her eyes. A faint light started to emanate around her.   
  
Dalandlamon, upon seeing the light around Ann, flew to and hovered above her. Ann said as she opened her eyes and raised her Digivice above her head, "Biomerge Digivolution activate." Then there was a blinding white flash and all that they could see was bright white.   
  
* * *  
  
Both Ultradramon and ChaosCrimson stopped their fighting when they saw the blinding white light engulfed both Ann and Dalandlamon. Neither made a move towards the other, but just stood watching, one in awe and the other in shock. Then they both covered their eyes from the sudden blinding flash.  
  
* * *  
  
Black WarGreymon stood on the roof and he too was watching the light engulfs the young female human and her dragon Digimon. Then there was a blinding flash that forced him to cover his eyes and to look away.  
  
***  
  
Slowly both Ann and Dalandlamon started to merge and Dalandlamon began to take on a human shape and grew to about 9'-0". Then slowly a ring of golden light started at the feet of Ann/Dalandlamon. Ring of golden light appear at base of feet and it started rise and their body passed through it. After a few seconds the ring of light passed over the entire body a body tight, bluish-silver, material now covered it. Then golden armor started to appear over areas of the material and body. On the feet were boots, the main torso was clad in armor that allowed the wings and tail to stick out the back. On arms were armlets that stretched over the top of the hand and had three claw-like blades that stuck out three inches past the knuckles and in one hand was a long silver staff. And a circlet rested on top of her head and long brown, silver streak hair. On the face the mouth had two small fangs slightly showing and the eyes were the color of the sliverish moon. After a few seconds there was another blinding flash of white light and when it faded both Ann and Dalandlamon yelled, "Mikomimon!"   
  
* * *  
  
Takato raised and reactivated his Digivice again and datat started to appear. "Mikomimon. Legendary Dragoon. Warrior. Biomerge Mega Vaccine type Digimon. Her attacks are Purple Nova Blast, Silver Blade Claws, Razor Tail Slash, and Staff of the Ancients."   
  
"This should be interesting to see," said Rika as she lifted her head and looked up at Mikomimon, then at Ultradramon and ChaosCrimson. 'Really interesting.' she thought. Then she turned and looked back at Takato and smiled as she took his hand in hers.   
  
Takato blushed slightly and smiled back as he accepted her hand, then he turned back to see what was going to happen next.  
  
* * *  
  
Mikomimon stared at Ultradramon for a few seconds and then turned and looked at ChaosCrimson. Slowly she raise her staff and point it at ChaosCrimson and it started to glow. "Gary, let's finish this together."  
  
Ultradramon nodded his head and he himself turned and faced ChaosCrimson. "Yes, together." Then he lifted his right and cannon at ChaosCrimson and white energy started to gather in front of it.  
  
After a few seconds both the energy in front of the Ultradramon's cannon and Mikomimon's staff were glowing a bright white. Then together they yelled in unison as they both launched two white beams, "Staff of Ancients/Divine Dragon Cannon!"  
  
About two-thirds of the way the two beams merged to form one single large pure white beams of energy and it continued to fly towards ChaosCrimson.  
  
ChaosCrimson powered up his two cannons and fired two black beams of energy at the oncoming attack. "Chaos Cannon!"  
  
The two attacks meet half way and the beam of white energy absorbed the black beam and continued.  
  
ChaosCrimson roared in anger as the white beam engulfed him and as he started to be deleted. "You might have defeated me, Gary, but my Master will have you and your power and he will rule both worlds!"  
  
Both Ultradramon and Mikomimon were instantly engulfed in a blinding flash of golden light. When it faded Gary and Ann, along with Drakemon and Dalandlamon on their shoulders stood in the two Digimon's place.   
  
Gary watched as ChaosCrimson started to fade. "Not if I can help it." Then ChaosCrimson was gone and both Drakemon and Dalandlamon absorbed the data that remained. Then making a fist, Gary whispered, "Not if I can help it." Then he looked up at Ann when he felt her rest her hand on his shoulder. "Correction. Not if WE can help it," and smiled at her and then he looked at Takato and the others, who nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
* * *  
  
Black WarGreymon watched as they left and smiled to himself. 'These Humans are stronger than I thought,' he thought as he turned and started to walk away. 'It will be a splendid battle. Yes a splendid battle indeed,' and his smill broadened. 


	5. Battle of the Time: Gallantmon Crimson v...

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon! I also don't own Ann or Dalandlamon: My Girlfriend does! I do however own Gary and Drakemon! Well enough of that, enjoy the chapter!  
  
AuthorNote: Hey, DC! This is the chapter that you've been waiting for! Oh! This chapter is also poor Rukato too! So hope you enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
Black WarGreymon looked up at the sky as it started to cloud up, singnifying that there was going to be a great storm and he smiled. 'It is time,' he thought as he left the woods and headed towards Shinjuku.  
  
* * *  
  
Takato sighed as he walked through the park heading to Guilemon's 'house' with the day old bread from his parent's bakery shop. He stopped and glanced up at the sky and saw that it was starting to cloud up. He sighed again, heavily this time, 'So much for mine and Rika's date tonight.' With his head low he continued walking. After a few minutes he reached Guilemon's and saw the gate slightly open. Shrugging it off he continued through the gate up to the little hut. "Guilemon, I have your bread," he said.   
  
Guilemon came running up and tackled him. "Takato."  
  
"Guilemon, get off of me," he said as he pushed Guilemon off.   
  
"Sorry, Takato," Guilemon apologized as he jumped off.  
  
"It's ok, boy, here's your bread," Takato said as he sat up and dumped out the bread from the bag he was carrying.   
  
Guilemon plopped down and started to eat the bread. Takato smiled as he watched and out of the corner of his eye he say something move in the shadows and he smiled. He knew who the shadow belonged to and he he waited until she was behind him. His smile broadened as he felt her become closer and closer, then waiting until she was about on top of him he said without turning around, "Hi, Rika."  
  
"You're no fun," came the voice from behind and he turned to see a smiling Rika staring back at him warmly.  
  
Smiling back he said jokingly, "And here I thought that I was loads of fun." Then he got up and first hugged her than kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
Rika closed her eyes and moaned slightly as she opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to enter hers. After a few minutes Takato broke the kiss and she opened her eyes and frowned at him. "Now why did you do that? I was enjoying it."  
  
Smiling at her he took her hand in his and said, "Why don't we go for a walk?"  
  
Rika smiled back at him. "Now that's the first romantic suggestion that you've made today," she said teasingly. Takato gave her a pretend look of hurt and she laughed and kissed him briefly on the lips.  
  
Together they both started to walk out of Guilemon's house and they both stopped when they heard Guilemon start to growl. Turning Takato asked, "What is it boy?"  
  
"I smell a Digimon." Guilemon said with a snort.  
  
"Takato."  
  
Takato turned to see that a shadowy figure was standing outside and that Rika was shacking slightly. Then he saw Renamon appear in front of them. Quickly all four ran outside and when they did they saw a ball of black energy flying towards them. Reacting on instinct Takato jumped and pushed Rika out of the way as the ball of energy slammed into and destroyed Guilemon's house. When they got back up they both gasped at the sight that was standing in front of them. A WarGreymon.   
  
"But you were destroyed," said Takato.  
  
"That was my Counterpart, I'm Black WarGreymon," replied the black and gray WarGreymon, "And I promise you that I am more stronger than him."  
  
"Oh, yeah? We'll see about that," said Rika as she lifted her Digivice to her chest. "Biomerge Digivolution activate!"  
  
B.I.O.M.E.R.G.E  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Renamon Biomerge Digivolve to. . ." Renamon paused as she and Rika were surrounded by a white light. Slowly they stared to merge and Renemon grew to about 9'-0". Her body was suited in a black body suit Along with golden armor. On the feet were boots. On the upper body was shoulder pad-like armor. On the arms are purple elbow length gloves and in one hand is a golden staff. On the head is a fox-head shaped mask. After a few seconds the white light fades away and vanishes. "Sakuyamon!"  
  
Black WarGreymonjust stood there and looked at the Sakuyamon. "I'm not here to fight you," he said and then pointed at Takato and Guilemon, "However I am here to fight them."  
  
"Over our dead body!" yells both Rika and Renemon as Sakuyamon begins to spin her staff and it starts to glow blue. And after a few seconds blue flames fly forth towards Black WarGreymon. "Dragon Helix!"  
  
"Then so be it," said Black WarGreymon as he lifted his hands into the air and a ball of black energy started to form. "Terra Destroyer!" he yelled as he threw the ball of energy.   
  
The two attacks collided midway and there was a large explosion. When the smoke cleared both Black WarGreymon and Sakuyamon, who was breathing heavily, were still standing.   
  
"You are more powerful than I thought," he said as he lifted both hands again. "Terra Destroyer!" and he threw another ball of black energy this time at Sakuyamon.  
  
"Nnnooo!" yelled Takato as he and Guilemon ran and jumped into the air towards the ball of energy. All of a sudden they were both surrounded by a red light.   
  
B.I.O.M.E.R.G.E.  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Guilemon, Biomerge Digivolve to. . ." Then there was a blinding flash and in few seconds the flash faded and both Takato and Guilemon yelled, "Gallantmon!"  
Then quickly getting in front of Sakuyamon, Gallantmon lifted his shield and deflected the attack.  
  
Black WarGreymon stared at Gallantmon. 'He blocked my attack and it didn't even faze him!' "Let's see how you handle a full powered attack," and he lifted his arms and threw an enormous ball of black energy. "Terra Destroyer!"   
  
Gallantmon lifted his shield in time to block the attack again, but the force of the attack send both him and Sakuyamon flying backwards.   
  
"Black Tornado!" yelled Black WarGreymon as he jumped into the air started to rapidly spin until he became a black whirlwind and flew at and hit both of them causing them to slam into the ground.   
  
A bright white light surrounded Sakuyamon and when it vanished, both Rika and Renamon where left in the Digimon's place. Gallantmon got up to one knee and looked at the two. Renamon was coughing but was alright. But Rika was just laying there not seeming to be breathing. Angrily Gallantmon turned back towards Black WarGreymon and saw that he was smiling. From inside of Gallantmon, Takato was quickly losing his anger. Twice now a Digimon had tried to kill Rika, last time he let the Digimon off because he called a truce. But this time he knew that Black WarGreymon wasn't going to call a truce and that it would be a fight the death. He looked back towards Rika to see Renamon kneeling over her. Just the sight of Rika lying there lifelessly was tearing him apart inside out.   
  
Gallantmon slowly stood up and he turned back towards Black WarGreymon. He than jumped and flew forward with his javelin pointed at Black WarGreymon's heart. "Joust Thrust!"   
  
Black WarGreymon looked in shock as he tried to jump out of the way, but the attack made full contact in his side and sent him flying backwards.   
  
"That's for Rika," came Takato's voice from Gallantmon.   
  
Black WarGreymon slowly got back up on his feet and he clutched his right hand to his left side and grimaced in pain. He looked at Gallantmon in complete shock and disbelief. Never before had he felt such pain. Quickly he shook it off and lifted his hands into the air and started to gather a large amount of red energy.   
  
Seeing this Gallantmon charged and flew forward towards him.  
  
"Tteeerrrraaaaa. . .DESTROYER!" Balck WarGreymon yelled as he launched the enormously large ball of red energy.   
  
Gallantmon started to raise his shield as he continued forward, but only to feel himself being shoved aside.   
  
From inside of Gallantmon, Takato watched in horror as the red ball of energy flew towards Sakuyamon. Quickly reacting Gallantmon flipped himself around and bounced off of a tree and flew back and knocked Sakuyamon out of the way to only feel the full force of the attack. Instantly he was sent flying and landed in the spot where Giulemon's house used to be. Slowly Gallantmon got back up and grimaced and grabbed his side in pain. Turning he saw an exuasted Rika and Renamon lying on the ground and a Black WarGreymon walking towards them with an outstretched red glowing hand. "NO!" yelled both Takato and Guilemon from inside of Gallantmon and instantly they were surrounded by a blinding red light.   
  
M.O.D.E. C.H.A.N.G.E.  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Gallantmon, Mode Change Digivolve to. . ." Gallantmon paused as his armor changed and became bigger and completely red with gold trim and on the back appeared eight white wings. In one hand the javelin changed to a golden hilt broad sword and in the other was still the same shield that Gallantmon held. All of the sudden there was a blinding flash. Then the light faded and he yelled, "Gallantmon Crimson Mode!"  
  
Black WarGreymon stopped and turned when he heard Gallantmon yell and was instantly blinded by a red light. When he opened his eyes again he saw a new red armored Digimon with wings floating in the place of Gallantmon. He watched as the the winged knight Digimon floated over towards the human and her Digimon and his eyes went wide when a red light emanated forth and engulfed the two laying on the ground.  
  
Gallantmon Crimson slowly moved towards Rika and Renamon and a red light shot forth and surrounded them. From within, Takato watched as they both started to get up with a smile. Then after a few seconds Gallantmon Crimson turned towards Black WarGreymon.  
  
Rika watched as watched as the red beam emanating from Gallantmon Crimson surround her and Renamon. In an instant she felt completely healed and slowly started to stand up. Then she turned and looked at Renamon and saw that she was healed the same as her. Smiling she lifted her Digivice to her chest and Renamon nodded her head and they were both engulfed in a bright white light.   
  
B.I.O.M.E.R.G.E.  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Renamon Biomerged to. . ." then the light faded and Sakuyamon was standing in their place again. "Sakuyamon!"  
  
Slowly Sakuyamon started to lower the tip of her staff, when Gallantmon Crimson held out his arm in front of her. "No. This is mine and his fight." Then she heard Takato's voice coming from him, "Sorry Rika, but this something that I have to do and I couldn't bare to see you get hurt again."  
  
From inside of Sakuyamon, Rika looked at Gallantmon Crimson and a tear started to trickle down her cheek and she nodded. "Be careful, Gogglehead, and come back to me."  
  
Gallantmon Crimson nodded his head and he then stepped forward towards Black WarGreymon. "You wanted me? Then you got me!" 


End file.
